Eastern Continent
Write the first paragraph of your article here. The Eastern Continent The Eastern Continent is the source of civilization in the known world. The high plateauxs of modern Speritan were once the fetid beginnings of the first Five Clans (What are now Speritanians, Suoro, Muzina, Humoro and Ere Beghin). In those days the area was called the Üaharte and it was generally considered the heart of the world. From the centre, the Five Clans expanded and developed, finding their own nooks int he land, discovering gods who adopted this race or that as their 'people'. In this age of expansion, the first Five discovered other races already swelling in their own cultures and the borders of countries hardened as a new world view was formed. The first of these races discovered was the Bodovians to the south of Muzin, then the Tirivahni, the Lisdanese, and the Talmontese shortly followed. A high period of culture, invention, warfare and development followed. The Countries The 9 countries of the East, in order of size are: Speritan Speritan is the largest and arguably most visibly powerful nation in the world. Wealthy, dogmatic and with massive military forces, Speritan has at some point or another attempted to invade and control every other nation in the world. Aside from a politically difficult occupation of Lisdan and their iron-armed takeover of Tirivahn, Speritan has largely been unsuccessful otherwise. Still, their cultural fads and their currency is strong through the northern reaches of the Estern Continent. Suoro Suoro is not as large as Speritan, nor is their military anything to be especially proud of, but the Suoro have held the world in their sway since the inception of their nation. The ruling powers of Suoro are complex, and there is an understood balance between the Monarchy, the Government, the Mayadrihn (The Secret Service) and the Rahva (The Suoro Mafia). Through these powers, Suoro's control spreads out across the world in a far subtler way than that of the Speritanians. The Suoro have been writing the records of History since there were records to write. Some feel that this paints things in a biased light, but since there have so much more information and attention to details than any of the other races writing records, those of the Suoro are still largely as the true account of things. Muzin Muzin has managed to maintain social distinction from the fads of Suoro and Speritan and the technological advances of the Lisdanese and magical advances of the Ere Breghin, in part due to their fierce defense of tradition and in part due to their distrust of foreign races. Because of this pride and antisocial behaviour the Muzina are largely misunderstood worldwide, having accumulated such nicknames as the Blood Dogs, the Baby Eaters and the Fire Demons. These are largely based around their Racial Ability which makes them potentially the most formidible race in the world - if it is kept under control. Ere Beghin Ere Beghin is often lumped in with the Eastern Continent, although it is far enough south and large enough to be considered a continent of its own. While it possesses a great number of lakes, many of these have been crafted and altered by the architects of Ere Beghin to form massive inland seas in which their cities are developed. While most avoid the lands of Ere Beghin and fear the Ere Breghin who reside there, their cities are a wonder to behold - half built on the surface of the water and an equal half descending into the depths. The Ere Breghin are arguably the most potent magical race in the world, and have extended their studies to areas generally feared or avoided by other, more prudent races. This in combination with their alien culture and inability to live on land full-time like the other races of the world have largely lest the Ere breghin ostracized and villainized. Bodove Bodove is a land of rivers, savannah and beaches and is both warm and furtile. Though the Bodovians were not one of the original Five Clans, they have become an integral part of world culture, and often find employment and existence in other nations. The Bodovians are curious and obedient and adopt local customs easily than most others, and are naturally inclined to work hard and to serve in return for shiny baubles and trinkets which makes them a comparitively cheap labour force. The Bodovians are also the most easily influenced by the fads of Muzin, Lisdan, Suoro and Speritan, and in contrast have the closest relations with the Ere Breghin south of their coast. Lisdan The Lisdanese are unique in that they are the only race on Ul-Zaorith that cannot perform magic. Their origins are unclear, but they migrated to the Eastern Continent by boat and have owned the seas ever since. The most scientific, nautical and practical of the races, very firmly grounded and with a complete disbelief in magic regardless of how prevalent and important it is to the world. Perhaps because of their inability to comprehend it, the Lisdanese pray to no gods and instead devote their time to inventing new gadgets and technology that can enable them to keep pace with the 'charlatans' that tout magical powers. The Lisdanese are the ones who map the stars and the seas, and invented some of the biggest advances including the clock, the telescope and firearms. Humoro Humoro is perhaps the most enigmatic of the nations of the world due to their endless secrecy. Despite the fact that the Humoro were one of the first Five Clans, they swiftly fell out of the sight of the world and built walls about their lush and temperate land. The Humoro are another rather unique race and also maintain an extremely controlled communist nation in which concepts like "I" or "choice" are banished, in fact the Humoro language does not even contain words to express them. Because of this rigorous control, they do not allow in visitors and have a designated area built without the country walls to receive trade and diplomats to that none of their people will be "exposed" to foreign influence that might upset the harmony. Talmont Talmont is an island north of the continent that lies off the coast of Tirivahn. Talmont is another reclusive race in part because they developed from carnivorous plants, and partly because they are nocturnal creatures and thus do not operate on the same schedules as the rest of the world. The Talmontese do not consider themselves a collective nation, as there are hundreds of warring tribes that have stakes out territory and claims within the lake-infested land. The Talmontese have perhaps the most rare and unique wildlife of anywhere in the world. They once had trade relations with Tirivahn, but for a long time following the Occupation by Speritan they refused to deal with any of the other races and became highly hostile to anyone who tried to land on their island. Tirivahn Tirivahn is the smallest nation in the world, but arguably the most beautiful. It lies on the north coast surrounded on the other three sides by Speritan. The Tirivahni people are said to have descended from gods, and have an incredible affinity for magic which enables them to compete with the Ere Breghin and the Briandynians of the West as the most powerful magical race in the world. The Tirivahni unfortunately lost a great deal of their original culture, including the original form of their language, which scholars refer to as "The Divine Language". Attempts to recorver their lost culture have resulted in the modern "High Tirivahni" but they have still not managed to decipher their original texts. Modern Tirivahn has become admired for its arts and culture, and has become a popular vacation spot. Category:ul-zaorith eastern continent, suoro, speritan, tirivahn, talmont, ere beghin, muzin, lisdan, bodove, humoro Category:ul-zaorith Category:eastern continent Category:suoro Category:speritan Category:muzin Category:humoro Category:ere beghin Category:lisdan Category:talmont Category:tirivahn Category:bodove